narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayuga/Word Ninjutsu
| image = | kanji =らゆが | romaji = | title = Rayuga of the Blood (Scarlet) Paintbrush(あけえふでのらゆが;Akefude no Rayuga) Silver Fang(銀牙;Ginkiba) Rayuga Uchiha(うちはらゆが;Uchiha Rayuga) Rayuga Uzumaki(うずまきらゆが;Uzumaki Rayuga) X-Shin(X-しん;X-Shin) | birthday = | age = 30 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 177 cm | weight = 66 kg | english = | japanese = | hometown = Tanigakure | affiliation = Shinobi Union Konohagakure Uzushiogakure(CL:AS) | previous affiliation = Takigakure | profession = Head of (CL:AS) Founder of WhirlPool Corporation (CL:AS) | previous profession = Founder of the New-Konoha Military Police Force Member of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team | partner = Hitotsume | sensei = Shinzui Uchiha Kaminoshi | previous partner = | team =Shugokage (CL:AF) | previous team = New Konoha Military Police Force Konoha Cryptanalysis Team | base of operations = | family = Raido X (Father) Mia Uzumaki (Mother) Shinzui Uchiha (Godfather) Shenron Uzumaki (Brother) | clan = Uchiha Clan Uzumaki Clan | education = | marital status = Single | rank = | classification =S-rank Sensor Partially Modified Human | reg = | academy = NA | chuunin = 23 | jonin = 23 | series debut = TBA | roleplay debut = TBA | game debut = TBA | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan (right eye) | unique = | nature = Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Adamantine Attacking Chains Barrier Shatter Technique Body Alteration Character Bind Technique Command of Writing Contract Seal Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Hair Needle Senbon Enclosing Technique Five Elements Seal Five Elements Unseal Genjutsu: Sharingan Gunbai Barrier Technique Needle Jizō Revitalization Technique Scattering Thousand Crows Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Summoning Technique Unsealing Technique Uzumaki Sealing Technique Wild Lion's Mane Technique | weapons = Antidote Bō Explosive Tag Flash Bomb Fūma Shuriken Gunbai Kunai Makibishi Military Rations Pill Senbon Shinzui's Cloak Shuriken Sword Wire Strings Yorozuya | tblColour = | textColour = red }} Over centuries, people had evolved the art of writing and drawing into a fighting art. With several, claiming, to use the written words to alter reality around them. But as time passed, and humans evolved to be quick in their feet, the act of writing complex words and carrying around writing instruments proved unable to cope up with the fast phased environment. Writing in the middle of battle often led to the writers getting knocked out before they could complete their spells. Most often, Shinobi would had to learn complex word structures and any single mistake would lead to mis-fire, more often then not. This was highly evident when shinobi had to use homographs. Slowly the art of writing, became only a thing which required prepared prior to combats, by writing in scrolls, and activating the effect only when needed, increasing the efficiency but reducing the effect. In modern day, Rayuga learnt the art of writing to form various techniques based on the words he writes. Having learnt of the disadvantages of the previous generations in using this fighting style. Rayuga began exercising the dexterity of his fingers, in order to write in mid-air, thus eliminating the usage of writing tools. With constant training, against Shinzui, Rayuga became proficient in the art style, having learnt to write in complex kanji with one finger. Rayuga soon became able to write ten words in all ten fingers simultaneously, with him capable of writing around 200 words per minute with single finger. The movement, noted by many to be similar to a puppeteer controlling ten puppets at once. These written words can create effects based on their meanings. By combining two or more words, Rayuga could combine their effects to create a highly defined characteristic. Once during a fight, when Rayuga had his fingers bind by thieves, Rayuga displayed the ability to carve words midair from the tip of his tongue, to produce effects that highly mimicked his finger carved words. By carving words on things, living or non-living, Rayuga has shown the ability to alter their properties or even modify it into a new thing, akin to transmutation. After years of experimentation, the results led Rayuga to control words around him. Given a book or scroll, Rayuga could read the entire content within seconds and easily re-arrange the contents with ease. This further allowed him to sense the contents of hidden things around him and manipulate these written words and activate the effects based on their meanings. As such, just being in the Hokage Mansion allowed him to byheart teh contents in the scroll of seals and other such highly guarded documents. Classification Within the most Basic Applications of the Word Ninjutsu, are divided to three categories based on the surface they are written on. * Words of Origin: These are words that are activated when Rayuga writes them mid-air. These are mostly materialization of the Word, whether physical or conceptual. * Words of Change:These are words that are activated when written on an object that outright causes the object to change some or all of its properties, with the latter , able to make it change it into a completely new object, physical or conceptual. * Words of Awakening: These are words that pre-exist, Rayuga uses these words to activate, allowing into re-arrange the words in itself and activate the affect to his likening, these words then latter can become Words of Origin or Words of Change Depending on their effects and thus do not constitute derived applications of their own. Basic Jutsu * Manipulate (使う;tsukau): A jutsu taken from the Basic usage of another technique, considered a Word of Change, when written on physical objects allows Rayuga to manipulate/control the target, ie the object written on, under his will. Unlike the former the usage of the technique which lets him control people, Rayuga's version allows him to write the verb on any physical object and control their movements at will. * Fire Ball (火玉;hidama): A Word of Creation, writing 火玉 allows Rayuga to create a Fireball around him, who's size depends on Rayuga's intentions. * Many Fire Balls (多い火玉;oohidama): A version of hidama, which allows Rayuga to create three to five fireballs. * Fire Wall (火塀;hihei): A Word of Creation, allows Rayuga to create a wall of flames around him that serve strong enough to withstand low level water techniques. * Flame Byakko (火白虎:Hibyakko) : A word of Creation, spawns a ferocious tiger made of flames which allow it to pursue airborne targets, with each flap of its wings, releasing flame that hunt down the target, leaving behind trails of fire up its tracks, the tiger can spawn wings that spread throughout the entirety of the area. * Incinerate (焼却;Shōkyaku): A Word of Change, requires Rayuga to write the kanji on his target, following which, a mere motion of activation makes the written target to burst down in flames inside out. * Flame Fall (火下降;hikakō): The word of Creation, creates above Rayuga a flaming orb, which acends into the sky, after reaching a certain height, rains down pebbles of flames that increase in mass due to the gravity activity on it. The Rain of Flames are can cover large areas an burn down an entire village. * Water Wave (水波;Suinami): As soon as Rayuga as written these words in the air , the words become heavier and forcefully hit the surface, gushing out water in great volumes that travelling forward gulping down everything in their path, similar to a tsunami. * Thunder (雷;Kaminari): A destructive Word of Creation, causes the earth to spew out lightning bolts that pierce all obstacles to destroy the enemy. * Lightning (雷光;Raikō): A Word of Change, lets Rayuga send out electric shocks to object inscribed with the kanji. * Wind (風;Kaze): The Word of Creation, Wind, allows for Rayuga to create several concentrated spheres of Wind that blast towards the target. * Suffocate (窒死;chisshi;Death from suffocation): A Word of Change, causes the target victim, to stop breathing, eventually suffocating to death. * Cold (凛;rin): A Word of Creation, creates Sphere of ice, that is launched towards the target, the Sphere freezes anything that appears it its path. * Cold (凛;rin): A Word of Change, freezes any target in which the words are inscribed. * Paralysis (麻痺;mahi): A Word of Change stops the motion of all targets. * Split (劈;heki): A Word of Creation, splits the ground underneath the target. * Split (劈;heki): A Word of Change, crumbles the target to dust. * Pillar(柱;Hashira): A Word of Creation, creates pillars of material that the ground around Rayuga is composed of. * Zero (零;rei): A word of Change, a destructive technique that erases from existence anything that is inscribed by this word. Yorozuya Based Mangekyō Influence Rayuga's Mangekyō Sharingan, gave forth two abilities to his arsenal. The First Technique, Tenjin, also known by Rayuga as Level Earth, This ability, shown by far is an extension of his Word Ninjutsu, The tomoe in his Mangekyō appearing the word whose effects he wants to initiate. With the word activated, Rayuga can utilize its effects in the area field directly in the path of his vision. Rayuga can utilize this jutsu for five times a day, but it isn't clear to what his drawback is if attempted for the sixth time or even if he has one. The Second ability, known, as his strongest weapon is the Senshiyo or also known as Level Heaven. When activated, this technique, all things visible to the eye around Rayuga transform into collection of words that define them, leafs turn into 葉 and the flowing water sources become flowing 水 kanji etc while inheriting their properties. This however doesn't effect living beings. Rayuga with his word ninjutsu now can manipulate the entirety of the world around him through manipulation or transmutation. Spoken words now appear above the peoples heads in the form of speech bubbles, thoughts often popping up in the form of thought bubbles. The words in the bubbles can be manipulated by Rayuga to cause effects. Sounds that appear in the background, often are worded out as SFX, meaning, Rayugan can even manipulate such sounds to form words whose effects he can activate with his likening.